NOCHE BUENA
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Algo hace a Yoh recordar cuando era mas pequeño y entrenaba junto con Ana... Esa pequeña que siempre lloraba y era tan debil... ¿Por que cambio?, ¿Acaso por amor?... Que es lo que quiere hacer Yoh...


6

_**NOCHE BUENA**_

Hace algún tiempo qué había llegado el invierno, y aquella noche, sería noche buena, momento en que todas las familias y amigos se reúnen para dar presentes a esas personas que son especiales en la vida de cada uno.

En aquellos momentos, Yoh y Ana se encontraban contemplando la vista que la azotea de la escuela les ofrecía.

- Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó Yoh a Ana, mientras contemplaba la ciudad con tranquila fascinación, sentado sobre el barandal que era de metro y medio.

- Es el único día del año en que la gente de todo el mundo desea un sola cosa: La paz universal... – dijo Ana contemplando con fría tranquilidad, la ciudad.

- El aire se siente lleno de paz y buenos deseos – comento Yoh respirando hondamente el aire, y reteniéndolo algunos segundos en los pulmones, sin embargo, el helado aire ocasiono que comenzara a toser.

- Será mejor que volvamos adentro, el aire aquí se esta haciendo mas frió – le dijo Ana dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo, y dándose media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Yoh no dijo nada, simplemente asintió sonriendo y siguió a Ana, pues sabia que aun que ella nunca lo aceptaría, se preocupaba por él y por eso quería regresar al edificio.

De pronto, una idea vino a la mente de Yoh...

- Recuerdo muy poco del tiempo que pase con Ana cuando éramos niños, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, el carácter de ella nunca fue así de frió y calculador... de niña era muy tierna, pero también muy débil y torpe, lo cual le ocasionaba problemas en los entrenamientos, ya que necesitaba ser mas hábil y fuerte... por eso siempre lloraba - de pronto, a la mente de Yoh, vino un recuerdo que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia... O quizás, solo no lo recordaba...

** Flash Back **

Yoh tenia 5 años cuando en una prueba, debía llegar a la sima de una montaña nevada, cargando una mochila con piedras que pesaba el doble que él, sin embargo, esta prueba también se le había asignado a Ana, quién no muy convencida, había aceptado.

- ¡¡Estoy muy cansada! – se quejo Ana, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el nevado suelo.

- Si continuas quejándote jamás llegaras – le dijo Yoh que continuo caminando.

- ¡¡No te vayas Yoh! – le grito Ana haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, sin embargo, el peso de la mochila le gano y la tumbo hacia delante.

- ¡¡Yoh! – le volvió a gritar Ana mientras se quitaba rápidamente la mochila; En su infantil rostro, se había reflejado el miedo.

- ¡No te voy a esperar así que apresúrate... quiero llegar antes de que anochezca! – le dijo Yoh sin detener su marcha. ¿Porque siempre debían mandarlos juntos a ese tipo de pruebas, Ana era tan lenta y débil, que siempre tardaban mas de lo que debían, y al que regañaban ¡ERA A ÉL!.

Los ojos de Ana se llenaron de lagrimas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, y poniendo un ceño lleno de decisión, tomo la mochila de los tirantes, y comenzó a arrastrarla sobre la nieve.

- No debo llorara, debo ser fuerte - pensaba Ana, mientras con grandes esfuerzos, ya que no le quedaba fuerza, intentaba arrastrar la mochila. Yoh la miro de reojo mientras continuaba caminando, y aun que sentía algo de lastima, ya había tomado la decisión de no ayudarla, pues en todas las pruebas, terminaba ayudándola.

- Creo que vamos a tener que infiltrarnos en el bosque para llegar a la sima – dijo Yoh al ver que el camino estaba bloqueado por enormes piedras.

- S... si... – respondió Ana con inseguridad, mientras miraba con miedo la sima de la montaña, a la cual la cubrían las nubes.

Había sido muy difícil para Ana, sin embargo, ya solo les faltaban 50 metros para llegar a la sima. El único problema en ese momento, era que una ventisca de nieve estaba soplando son algo de fuerza.

- ¡Hay que detenernos, Yoh! – le grito Ana que intentaba en vano, seguir arrastrando la pesada mochila.

- ¡No, debemos intentar llegar, ahí podremos refugiarnos! – le respondió Yoh, que muy a penas podía dar un paso, pues por un lado tenia la pesada mochila, y por el otro, la ventisca que cada tanto, comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte.

- ¡Es demasiado peligroso! – intento convencerlo Ana.

- ¡También es peligros quedarnos aquí! – respondió Yoh, pero al dar un paso, piso un agujero cubierto con la nieve, la cual no soporto el peso y se vino a bajo.

- ¡¡Yoh! – grito Ana aterrada, mientras Yoh hacia otro tanto. Rápido, Ana soltó la mochila y corrió hacia el agujero asomándose en la orilla para intentar ver a Yoh.

- ¡¿Estas bien, ¡Respóndeme, Yoh! – le grito Ana, y al no obtener respuestas, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y alejándose de la orilla del agujero, se sentó y comenzó a llorar rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, y recargando su frente sobre sus rodillas.

De pronto, a la mente de Ana vinieron las imágenes de cantidades de veces que Yoh le había ayudado cuando había tenido problemas...

- ¡No debo llorar, debo buscar una manera de solucionar las cosas! – se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba del frió suelo nevado, y en su rostro se reflejaba gran decisión.

Ana resbalo entre la nieve el metro que le quedaba para llegar al suelo, sin embargo, esa vez no perdió el tiempo en llorar, debía buscar a Yoh...

Después de un rato buscando, por fin lo encontró tirado boca abajo en el suelo, y cubierto hasta la cintura de nieve, mientras que de su frente, escurría un delicado hilo de sangre.

- ¡Yoh! – exclamo Ana asustada mientras corría hacia él - ¡Esta helado! – dijo al tocarle la mejilla, y pronto, comenzó a excavar con sus manos, la nieve que lo cubría, sin embargo, los guantes le estorbaban, por lo cual se apresuro a quitárselos, ¡No había tiempo que perder!

Al poco rato, Ana tenia las manos entumecidas y comenzaban a sangrarle por el constante roce con la helada nieve, sin embargo, y aun que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no se detenía... Ya casi había quitado toda la nieve que cubría a Yoh.

Cuando Yoh abrió los ojos, se percato de que se encontraba dentro de una cueva que estaba siendo alumbrada por algo, pero al recordar que se había caído, y Ana se había quedado sola, se incorporo sobresaltado; Ante su asombro, la luz era emitida por una fogata a medio metro de él, y no solo eso, había tenido la cabeza recostada sobre un gorro, y alguien lo había cubierto con una chamarra... Al otro lado de la fogata, se encontraba durmiendo Ana, que acurrucada debido al frió, tenia la cabeza recargada en su mochila, y no llevaba su chamarra.

Yoh se levanto asombrado, ¿acaso Ana había hecho todo aquello sola, no solo eso, ¡Le había salvado la vida a él, la persona que siempre la sacaba de apuros... Yoh se acerco a ella y le devolvió su chamarra tapándola muy bien; Ana entre abrió los ojos y contemplo a Yoh sonriente.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – le pregunto con voz apagada y cansada.

- Lo hiciste magnifico – le respondió Yoh en un susurro, mientras le sonreía orgulloso.

- Me alegro – y tras aquello, Ana volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Yoh le puso la mano sobre la frente y se percato de que tenia temperatura.

Mientras el sol se encargaba de iluminar con sus cálidos rayos las simas de las montañas, Yoh bajaba de estas con Ana sobre su espalda, la cual estaba profundamente dormida debido al cansancio y la temperatura...

**End Flash Back**

Yoh se detuvo y contemplo a Ana asombrado. Con el paso de los años, y por alguna extraña razón, no recordaba aquella ocasión: desde aquel entonces, Ana comenzó a ser mas valiente y fuerte, pero también mas seria y fría, aun que no era para menos, ya que su doctrina se lo pedía, sin embargo, pese a su comportamiento, Ana siempre se preocupaba por Yoh, y él lo sabia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Ana deteniéndose y mirándolo.

- Nada – le respondió Yoh sonriéndole – solo recuerde algo que había olvidado – de pronto, el timbre anuncio el final del receso.

- Mejor démonos prisa – le dijo Ana y continuó bajando las escaleras. Yoh no dijo nada, solo contemplo a Ana mientras bajaba las escaleras, y sonriendo alegre, la siguió.

Aquella noche, los amigos que no se habían podido ver a lo largo de medio año, se reunieron en la casa de la familia Asakura, para de ese manera, celebrar la primera navidad que pasaban juntos...

- ¡Es la mejor navidad de mi vida! – aseguro Horo-Horo muy contento, mientras sentado a la mesa, comía del plato de botanas.

- ¿Y como te ha ido allá en Inglaterra, Lyserg? – le preguntó Yoh. Lyserg, Yoh y Ren, se encontraban recargados en una de las paredes laterales a la puerta de acceso a la sala, en la cual era por demás decir el agradable ambiente que se vivía.

El árbol de navidad se había colocado dentro de la sala, y debajo de este, había inmensidad de regalos que cada uno trajo; Ryu se encontraba platicando animosamente con Manta, mientras que Pilica y Tamao, se carcajeaban de las bromas de Chocolove, en cuanto a Ana, esta solo se lamentaba el estar cercas de Chocolove.

- ¡A llegado la hora de abrir los regalos! – anuncio manta muy contento.

- ¡Estaba esperando este momento! – dijo Ryu, que sin hacerse esperar, corrió hasta el árbol y comenzó a buscar algún regalo que tuviera su nombre.

- ¡No toques mis regalos! – le advirtió Horo-Horo, y pronto, se unió a Ryu y comenzó a buscar algún regalo con su nombre.

- Esta es la parte mas divertida en estas temporadas – dijo Lyserg al observar divertido, como Horo-Horo y Ryu se peleaban por los obsequios.

- Son unos tontos – comento Ren sonriendo indiferente.

- ¡Dejen de pelear! – escucharon que les dijo Manta a Ryu y Horo-Horo, los cuales hicieron caso omiso de aquello, y siguieron su disputa.

- ¡Arruinaran los regalos! – les regaño Pilica, pero tampoco parecieron hacerle el menor caso.

- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños chiquitos! – les dijo Chocolove, mientras que con un porte responsable, el cual no le quedaba, les arrebataba el regalo por el que estaban discutiendo.

- ¡Órale... este regalo es para mi! – dijo Chocolove, al ver su nombre escrito en la envoltura.

- ¡¿QUÉ! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Horo-Horo y Ryu, que sin perder el menor tiempo, regresaron a la tarea de buscar algún regalo que tuviera sus nombres.

- ¡Háganse a un lado... a lo mejor encuentro otro con mi nombre! – les dijo Chocolove mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a buscar otro regalo que tuviera su nombre.

- Mejor voy a separarlos – dijo Lyserg temiendo que por la desesperación, terminaran rompiendo los regalos o tirando el árbol.

- Has estado muy callado, ¿en que piensas? – le pregunto Ren a Yoh, cuando Lyserg se alejo a separar a Ryu, Horo-Horo y Chocolove de los regalos.

- Pensaba en todo lo que nos sucedió a lo largo de estos dos años: Primero conocí a Manta, el cual me brindo su amistad y creyó en mi; Después conocí a Ryu, quien al principió solo quería vengarse de lo que le hice; Enseguida te conocí a ti, que deseabas ganar el torneo para destruir a los humanos.. – Ren sonrió burlonamente al recordar aquello – También conocí a Horo-Horo, que era bastante extraño; Cuando comenzamos a buscar el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el torneo Shaman, conocimos a mucha gente nueva, y a otros tantos que no deseábamos conocer... – Ren inmediatamente supo que se refería a Hao – Durante ese viaje, conocimos a Lyserg, que resentido por la perdida de sus padres, se había vuelto solitario y frió... – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yoh, al ver a Lyserg que había comenzado a pelear con Ryu, Chocolove y Horo-Horo, ya que estos no querían quitarse de ahí – Por ultimo conocimos a Chocolove, que aun que había perdido a su maestro, tenia la esperanza de que todo podía solucionarse con carcajadas... –

- Hemos cambiado... – aseguro Ren.

- Es verdad – afirmo Yoh.

- Será mejor que vaya yo o terminaran destruyendo los regalos y no quedara nada – dijo Ren, que se había percatado de que Yoh no le quitaba la vista de de encima a Ana, que sentada a la mesa, tomaba el té tranquilamente, y hacia caso omiso de la pelea que tenía lugar junto al árbol de navidad.

Yoh asintió con la cabeza, y cuando Ren se alejo, siguió contemplando a Ana sonriente.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento, Ana? – le pidió Yoh al acercarse a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Ana confusa.

- Necesito mostrarte algo... – le dijo Yoh al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse, para sacarla de la sala; Con todo el relajo que había por los regalos, el único que se percato de aquello fue Ren, quién solo sonrió divertido, y después volvió a la tarea de auxiliar a Lyserg y reprender a Ryu, Horo-Horo y chocolove.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Ana a Yoh, cuando éste se detuvo en el zaguán del patio trasero, que la luna alumbraba ampliamente con su tenue luz plateada.

- ¿Sabes, hace poco me di cuenta de que nunca te lo pedí... – le dijo Yoh sonreírle ampliamente; Aquello tuvo la virtud de confundir a Ana.

- Yo... – pero Yoh la interrumpió.

- Nuestros padres lo decidieron cuando éramos muy chicos, quizás esa fue la razón por la que jamás lo pensé... – Ana lo contemplaba cada vez mas confusa, ¿de que estaba hablando? – Se que nuestros padres ya tomaron una decisión al especto, sin embargo, quiero hacer esto por mi mismo... Quiero ser yo quien te pida que te cases conmigo... – y ante el asombro de Ana, Yoh saco una cajita, la cual le entrego sonriéndole.

Ana tomo la cajita totalmente asombrada y nerviosa, y al abrirla, descubrió que era un hermoso anillo de oro lo que contenía.

- ¡Y... Yo! – exclamó Ana sin saber que decir.

- ¿Qué dices, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? – le pegunto mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo. Ana lo contemplo asombrada y ruborizada, la verdad ella tampoco había pensado en que Yoh le propusiera matrimonio, ya que sus padres habían hecho esa parte por ellos, así que jamás se preparo para algo como eso... Poco a poco, y movidos por una extraña sensación, sus rostros fueron acortando la distancia que existía entre ellos...

Solo la luna, fue la única testigo de aquel beso lleno de promesas y amor...

Después de un rato, Ana e Yoh ingresaron a la sala tomados de la mano; Ana parecía muy tranquila, mientras que Yoh parecía muy contento.

- ¡Que bueno que llego, señorita Ana...! – le dijo Tamao, acercándose a Ana junto con Pilica, quienes la tomaron de la mano derecha.

- ¡Queremos que abras tus regalos... Tienes Muchos! – le dijo Pilica emocionada, y sin perder el tiempo, se la llevaron hacia el árbol emocionadas; Ana estaba sonriente, sin embargo, no era por la idea de abrir sus regalos, si no por lo que había pasado hace poco, y de lo cual, al parecer, las chicas no se habían dado cuenta.

Ren se acerco entonces a Yoh, el cual contemplaba a Ana sonriendo con ternura.

- Bonito anillo – le dijo Ren mirando el dedo en el cual, Ana llevaba aquélla sortija.

- ¡¿Le pediste matrimonio! – le pregunto Lyserg asombrado – Pero creí que eso ya no era necesario... Bueno, me refiero a que sus padres... –

- Lo se – le interrumpió Yoh sin dejar de contemplar a Ana sonriente – Pero estoy seguro de que esto fue lo mejor para ella... – Ren y Lyserg se volvieron a contemplar a Ana, que sin duda alguna, parecía contenta.

- Al final, ella cambio para poder estar a mi lado - pensó Yoh mientras a su mente, venia otro recuerdo de aquel mismo entrenamiento...

**Flash back**

Yoh llevaba a Ana sobre su espalda, y aun que era de noche, nada lo detendría... Debía llevarla de inmediato a la casa para que su abuela pudiera atenderla.

- Yoh... – la voz de Ana era cansada y muy débil.

- No hables... Ya mero llegamos – le dijo Yoh, que cansado, continuaba su caminata.

- Prometo que me haré mas fuerte para poder estar a tu altura... prometo que seré la digna esposa de Yoh Asakura – Yoh se detuvo y la miro de reojo asombrado.

- ¡Que tonterías dices, ¡Mejor preocúpate por salir de esta! – le regaño Yoh que estaba preocupad por su salud.

- Te lo prometo... nunca mas seré débil... – y tras aquello, se quedo profundamente dormida. Yoh la miro de rejo por algunos segundos, y después continuo su marcha...

**End flash back**

Era verdad, desde ese entonces Ana cambio, pero lo hizo para cumplir su promesa de estar siempre a su lado...

Yoh sonrió mientras contemplaba a Ana, quien ahora se encontraba abriendo algunos regalos que tenían su nombre.

Esta había sido la mejor navidad que Yoh había pasado: No solo se encontraba disfrutando de esa fecha tan importante con sus mejores amigos, si no que ahora, Ana era oficialmente su prometida...

_**Fin**_


End file.
